Sonic High School
by SAjudgeofall
Summary: A story about some sonic characters, fan and real, in high school.
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic**

The prom is coming soon. I wish I had the courage to ask my crush, Celina, to it. She's so nice and she's really cute. But I'm not the only boy who likes her. There are a lot of guys who would do almost anything to be her date. I don't have a chance. Besides, I'm way too shy and busy with fighting with Eggman and his robots to set my sights on anyone. Hey, here comes Silver. I'm glad he doesn't like Celina. I he has a crush on Sarah. But anyway, he's a little weird sometimes.

"Hey Sonic! What's on your mind?" he asked me. Curse his ever present cheerfulness in this situation.

"What do you think future boy?" I replied. I saw him pretending to think about it, even though he probably knew. He was smirking the whole time.

"I know! Are you thinking of Celina?" He said with an innocent looking smile.

"Wow, you're a real genius." I said sarcastically and I could tell I was blushing, because my cheeks were slightly burning, and also Silver was smiling so wide that I thought he might soon be able to fit a textbook in his mouth. I sometimes want to strangle him. He looked behind me and his smile disappeared and he started staring at something. I'm guessing that Sarah is standing somewhere behind me. I glanced quickly over my shoulder. Yep, Sarah's standing a few feet behind me. I waved my hand in Silver's face. No effect.

"Uh, Silver? Are you going to come back soon?" I asked him and I snapped my fingers in his face. He recovered and then looked at me again.

"Uh, I've got to go Sonic." He said and started staring at Sarah again. "And by the way, if you want to ask Celina to the prom, you better hurry. Luckily no one has asked her yet." He said to me as he walked over to Sarah. I watched him, and then I saw Celina was coming! I pretended that I was getting something from my locker, and glanced at her to make sure she didn't see me. She and Sarah are best friends so it's not that surprising that if you see one, then the other is probably not going to be very far away. I watched Silver walking up to Sarah. She was leaning against the locker in a boyish manner. I had to keep myself from laughing, since she looked kind of strange for a girl. We have school uniforms, and usually girls had to wear a white button shirt, and a blue skirt. Even though you could have long ones, they were still skirts, and Sarah doesn't like skirts. After a quick talk with the principal, Sarah finally got them to allow her to wear the boys' uniform. They also let her wear a cap, which she wore all the time to keep her hair up, which she never cuts shorter than below her waist. She almost never took it off, and no one tried to take it off, since even though she looks innocent, she could fix someone in a split second. She looked like a boy, and if you thought about it, she was good looking as a boy, but no one really knows what she would look like if she looked like a girl. In fact, that was one of the biggest topics when she first came here. A lot of people thought she probably would look breathtaking. Anyway, back to the situation. Silver was now saying hi to Sarah, who looked down at him. That's another thing that's sort of strange about Sarah, she's abnormally tall. Most of us are a little taller than three feet, while she's almost four feet. So, even though she was slightly leaning against the lockers, she could still look down at him. She smiled at him.

"Hey Silver. How are you doing?" she asked him.

"I'm doing okay. Uh, can I ask you something?" Silver said nervously. He looks like an idiot, though I've got to hand it to him, I don't think I'd ever have the courage to ask Celina.

"Sure, go ahead." She said, and seemed as she was actually paying attention to him. This was interesting, since Sarah usually only paid attention if she knew what a person was going to say and it interested her, if the person was her friend, or if she liked that person.

"Uh, will you go to the prom with me?" He asked "If you do you don't have to wear a dress, it doesn't require it."

"Sure, that sounds good." She said. Silver seemed to relax. Celina stared at Sarah as if she had done something amazing.

"Oh, and Celina, I have a message for you." Silver said as he turned towards her. I hope that it's just something from one of their friends.

"Sonic wants to know if you'd like to go to prom with him. He's too shy and heroic to ask you himself." Silver told her.

I'm going to kill him.

"Tell him I'd love to go to the prom with him." Celina said, slightly blushing.

"Okay, I'll let him know." Silver said. Right then the bell rang.

"See you Silver." Sarah said and leaned down and gave Silver a kiss on the cheek. He blushed deeply at it, and smiled nervously.

"Yeah, bye." He said, and I swear he was watching her as she walked to class.

"So, I guess we both have dates for the prom, though I didn't ask to have one."

"Yeah… We do." Silver said absentmindedly. I snickered, and punched him in the shoulder from behind. "Ow! What did you do that for?" Silver yelled at him.

"You were off in dreamland. I know you like her, but you are seriously overreacting." I said to him.

"Well, at least I can ask the girl I like to the prom. I had to ask Celina for you!" Silver said, elbowing me.

"I didn't ask you to ask her for me. Besides, if you score according to popular opinion, I'm the winner, because I have one of the cutest girls in school as my date." I shot back.

"Yeah, but I like girls with more than just looks. Not that I'm saying that's all Celina is. I like girls with character, and who don't care that much about their looks." Silver said, and I smiled slightly.

"It's a good thing Sarah wasn't tired of being shy" I told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked me. I smiled. He had no idea.

"She may seem outgoing, but she never talks to her crush." I said to him, and he looked at me in interest. He was about to say something, but than the bell rang again to signal to be on class.

"Oops, we better get to class. See you Silver!" I yelled as I ran to my class.

Silver

What does Sonic mean? Sarah has a crush? If she does, then why did she decide to go with the prom with me? All these questions ran through my head as I ran to class, hoping to get there before the late bell. I made it in just in time. Then I remembered that I hadn't gotten my books. There was no way to get them now. I walked to my desk, and to my surprise, my books were sitting on the desk.

"How did those get there?" I whispered to myself. Then the teacher came in, and we opened the textbook. I opened my book to the page we were told, and there was a note:

_**I thought you might need this. Next time the bell rings, get your books instead of staring at me. I got in so much trouble dropping them off for you instead of being in Science.**_

_**~Sarah**_

I read the note, and had to keep myself from smiling. I can't believe she dropped my books off for me. But how did she know I was staring at her? And how did she get my stuff? I guess I'll have to ask her later. The person next to me saw it.

"Cool, Sarah dropped off your books for you. Are you her friend or something?" He asked me. I nodded.

"I guess you could say that." I replied.

"Nice. I thought she had a crush on Shadow, but I guess not." He said and turned back to his own work. I stared at him for a moment. I guess that's what Sonic was talking about. I'll have to ask him about it at lunch. We spent the whole class time writing a few paragraphs about the history of literature. I hope my other classes aren't as boring. When the bell rang, everyone else was either done, or just finishing. I finished mine just in time for the bell. I ran out of the classroom and headed towards my locker. When I tried to undo the lock, it wouldn't work. I tried it a few more times, but it still wouldn't work.

"You need help?" someone asked me. I turned around, and Sarah was standing there.

"Uh, sure. My combination is-"

"17, 28, 4. I know. But I don't think that's your lock." She said, and started turning the lock. She stopped at 20, 9, and 15. To my surprise it popped open.

"How did you do that?" I asked her, and she shrugged.

"It's Sonic's lock, which means that I better go make sure he doesn't have yours." She said, and went to Sonic's locker, which was only 2 away from mine. She opened the locker, took the lock off, and put his lock on it. She came back with another lock, which looked just like the other one to me.

"How do you know our combinations?" I asked her.

"I've gotten Sonic's stuff before, and I remembered his combination, like yours." She told me.

"Yeah but how did you find out what our combinations are?" I asked her. She was really confusing me.

"It's something I learned. It's easy once you've done it a few times." She told me. "You better get to class, or else you'll be late. This time, get your stuff."

"What about you? Aren't you going to be late?" I asked her. She just smiled.

"I'll be fine. You worry about yourself. Besides, what's the worst they could do?" she said and started walking away.

"They could keep you from going to the prom, especially if your parents find out." I said, and she stopped. She turned around. She was smiling.

"Who said that I have parents? Besides, nothing could keep me from the prom, not now that I have a date." She said. "Now stop worrying about me, I've been fending for myself since I was 10." I was speechless. There was a lot to Sarah that I didn't know.

"Um, okay." I said to myself. I got my books out of my locker and closed it. I walked to my next class, which was Math. I stumbled through it, but at least it wasn't boring. Thankfully, it ended before I got too confused by it. My last class before lunch was Art. Other than Video, it's my favorite class. We're painting something or someone we see everyday, and I chose Sarah, since she seems like an interesting person to paint, and I see her everyday. I guess also because I like her so much. I think I got pretty far when the bell rang again. I was one of the last people to get out, since I was at the back. When I got to the table I shared with the guys in my group, it was nearly full. There was just enough room for three more people. Thankfully, I got a seat next to Sonic. Unfortunately, It was also near Shadow, and if what the one guy said was true, than I don't want him to overhear.

"Hey Silver, how's it going?" Sonic asked me.

"I'm doing fine. What did you mean when you said that Sarah never talks to her crush? Who's her crush?" I replied. He just smiled.

"I though you would have been told by now, especially since Sarah risked getting in trouble to bring you your stuff. She even took the time to leave a note in your textbook, at the exact page you were going to turn to." He answered. I stared at him.

"How do you know that? Did she tell you?" I asked him. He smiled more.

"Maybe."

"Fine. Well anyway, I think I do know who it is, I'm just not sure if I'm correct. Is it Shadow?" I asked, and Sonic nodded. Thankfully Shadow didn't overhear because he was talking to someone.

"Hey guys, I heard that Sarah's going to the prom with someone." Manic said as he sat down, taking the second-to-last space. Everyone was paying attention to him now.

"Really?" Shadow asked. I thought he looked a little more mad than excited at the news.

"Yeah really!" Manic answered.

'I wonder if she's going to wear a dress." Knuckles said.

"I wonder what she would look like in a dress." Sonic added.

"I wonder who asked her." Tails said, adding to the things that people were wondering.

"I bet Sonic did." Shadow said.

"Dude, you know he likes Celina." Manic said, and Sonic started blushing.

"Shut up Manic!" Sonic yelled at him, and Manic snickered.

"Hey guys, look! She's coming over here!" Knuckles said. We all looked in the direction of the line. Sure enough, she was making her way over here.

"Oh crap." I said, and everyone at the table, except for Sonic, who was trying not to laugh, looked at me.

"Hey guys, how are you doing? Can I sit here?" she asked, and Sonic nodded.

"Sure you can, no one will mind." He said.

"Thanks!" she said, and sat down next to me. I had to keep from blushing at how close she was to me. She was nearly touching me.

"So Sarah, we heard you're going to the prom. Whom with?" Manic asked her. She smiled.

"Someone who I like and who is sitting at this table." She said. Everyone turned their eyes to Shadow.

"It's not me, I swear." He said.

"Can you tell us please?" Tails said.

"Only if it's okay with everyone at this table." She said, and we all nodded, because if I said no, they would know right away that it was me.

"Okay, it's Silver. And to answer the question that I know you're going to ask next, yes, I will be wearing a dress." She told them.

It was becoming really hard for me to stop blushing as I continued to eat my food.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sarah**

Silver was blushing a lot, and I decided to tease him a little so he would blush more, but also so Shadow would see I had finally 'moved on'. I crossed my arms on Silver's shoulder, and laid my head on them, so I was really close to his face.

"Hey, why are you blushing so much? You're not embarrassed of me are you?" I asked him, and he shook his head, and started blushing more because of me being so close to him, and also because everyone was watching us.

"N-no, I just never had a date for anything before, and I've never had a girl I liked get so close to me for more than a second." Silver said. I had to hold back a laugh.

"I wish I could say the same, but you wouldn't know about it, since it was before you came this year. But I've never met someone so nervous about those things." I told him, and slightly nuzzled his neck. I felt him twitch a little.

"W-why are you doing this?" he asked me.

"I think you look cute when you're blushing, and I like how you get nervous so easily." I answered him. I heard snickering from the other boys, and faint giggling from the table of girls next to us. Not all of them were giggling, and the one that wasn't was glaring at us. It was a purple cat, who I knew as Blaze. Everyone knew she liked Silver, but unfortunately he didn't return the feelings anymore.

"Looks like someone's enjoying this little show, and I'm not talking about the laughing either. I haven't seen you even close to this affectionate, even last year." Celina said behind us. I sighed, but didn't move from Silver's shoulder. Silver gave me a confused look.

"You know what? If you weren't my best friend, I would kill you. I'm serious, you're almost as annoying as Eli was when he was being obnoxious, and you don't want to know how that turned out." I said to her, than realized what I said. "Crap." I sighed again and dropped my head back into my arms.

"Who's Eli?" Celina asked.

"He was my older brother." I said, my voice slightly muffled by my arms and Silver's fur.

"What do you mean was?" Celina asked.

"I, um…" I said, avoiding the stare from everyone, especially from Shadow, and instead keeping my head mostly hidden in my arms and Silver's fur. "I got to get out of here, I can't be dwelling on something that happened four years ago." I said, than got up. I locked my eyes on Shadow, who was giving me a sympathetic look. "Are you coming Shadow?" I asked him and everyone looked at him. He nodded, ignoring them, and got up.

"Yeah, I'll come." He said out loud, and walked next to me. "But what about your boyfriend?" Shadow whispered in my ear.

"It's his choice whether he still wants to stay or not..." I told Shadow, out loud so Silver would hear me. He stood up.

"I'll come with you." He said a little too loudly, and the girls at the nearby table looked up. Blaze looked a little panicked and sort of angry.

"Let's just get out of here." I said, and picked Silver up, which I'm guessing he didn't expect, and started running, as fast as I could, Shadow keeping up with me.

**Silver**

I wasn't expecting Sarah to pick me up in front of everyone, and I especially didn't expect her to run at a speed fast as sound. I expected her to drop me, but she was pretty strong for a girl. I know someone would be focused on the fact that she did something she really regretted, even if accidental. I was instead thinking about when she was nuzzling me. It felt sort of weird because no one, not even my parents, had ever done that to me, and also how Celina had said she had never seen Sarah even close to as affectionate with anyone as she was with me. Also, how she had asked Shadow if he was coming first, even if she did have a crush on him. And what did Celina mean by last year? Did Sarah have a boyfriend last year? I began to feel a little guilty, because I knew she wasn't heartless, though she's good at hiding emotions, so she must have been hurting over last year, and having another boyfriend so soon after breaking up with one is not a good thing. Suddenly Sarah stopped, and I expected to go flying forwards, but Sarah held her grip on me. She gently put me down on the grass, and I noticed we were far from school. In fact, I don't think we were even in the town anymore. Shadow came up a second later, and he sat down on the grass next to Sarah. I lied down on the grass and started to close my eyes, but then I thought I saw something that disturbed me slightly. I sat up, and looked over at Shadow and Sarah. I saw Shadow gently stroking Sarah's quills, and I felt a little jealous, even though Sarah looked like she was used to this, and just sat there with her eyes closed. She was crying a little, and I moved closer to her and put my hand on her shoulder. She smiled just barely, and opened her eyes. She sighed again, this one sadder than I'd ever expect her to be. Shadow stopped stroking her quills and gently pulled on her ears. She jerked at the unexpected move. She stopped crying, and smiled a little. She looked up at the sky, where the sun was shining softly, but still gave off enough heat to make me sweat a little.

"I think right now its way too hot to be wearing these long sleeved shirts. I'm taking mine off." She said, and started unbuttoning her shirt. I started blushing a little, and I'm sure I was giving Sarah a weird worried look. Shadow elbowed her. She looked up, and saw my face. She smiled. "Don't worry, I'm wearing something under it." She told me, and I laughed nervously.

"Right, you wouldn't take it off if you didn't." I said. She smiled more and continued to unbutton her shirt. When she had taken it off, she was wearing a tank top underneath, which was tight around that part of her body compare to the large shirt she was wearing before. It was also short, so it showed part of her body, which was slim and smooth. She then pulled at her hat, and it came right off, letting her hair loose, and it was the longest hair I had ever seen in real life. She laid down on the grass, her hair spreading out around her. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen, none of the girls even came close to her in my view. Shadow wasn't as surprised as me, and I guessed that he had seen her like this before.

"Why don't you guys take off your shirts? I'm serious about it being hot." She said to us.

"Yeah I guess it is kind of hot." Shadow said, and started unbuttoning his shirt. I decided to do the same, since it was really hot. After I took my shirt off, I laid down next to Sarah. I kept staring at her, and then I felt my cheeks burn. Why in the world was I staring at a girl's body? I closed my eyes and tried to forget it. It was working, but then I heard Sarah laughing.

"Stop it Shadow!" I heard her say. She was laughing more loudly, so I looked to see what was happening, and saw that Shadow was nuzzling her neck, much like she was doing to me in the lunch room in front of everyone. She was playfully pushing him away, and laughing a lot. The mad feeling from earlier came back, only for a different reason.

"What the heck are you doing?" I asked him, and he just smiled.

"I'm playing with her." Shadow told me.

"Well, she's my girlfriend now." I said.

"It's okay Silver, we always play like this, we're only friends, I swear. This is normal." Sarah said as she sat up, and I tried to ignore that one of her straps were slipping down, but I ended up staring at it. She pulled it up.

"It looks like more than friend behavior. I mean, you were doing that to me earlier Sarah." I said. She leaned her head on my shoulder again.

"I'm usually very affectionate, so even if you were just my friend, I would have acted like that. But apparently it's not normal anymore, so I don't do it as much anymore." She told me. She then moved and kissed my lips. I wasn't expecting it, so I fell back on the grass, and she fell on top of me, still kissing me. I started blushing, and she pulled away. She smiled lightly. "Besides, I'll be wearing a dress because of you, isn't it enough to ask for to make me look like a girl?" She told me. I nodded in understanding, still a little dizzy from the kiss. She got off of me and laid down next to me, and put her head on my chest. I relaxed a little, but not by much.

"Wouldn't your parents find out about this? I know my parents definitely will." I asked her.

"We don't worry about parents." Shadow said, and he laid his head on Sarah's. She laughed, and nuzzled him. I sighed heavily. "Do you two always act like this when there's not a large audience around?" I asked them. Sarah smiled at me.

"No, we usually are to busy to find the time to act like this towards each other." Sarah told me. She then kissed me again. I blushed a little again. I decided to change the subject.

"How long did it take you to grow your hair? It's really long." I asked.

"My hair grew as I did, always being this long in comparison to me. If I try to cut it, it grows back to this length by the next day." Sarah told me then stared to absentmindedly mess with the tuft of fur on my chest. I started blushing again, and then she looked up at something past us and smiled, continuing to mess with my fur. Shadow looked that way too.

"Hi there people. What are you here for?" He said to someone in front of us, and I looked to where they were looking, and I saw Sonic and the rest of the guys who were at the table and Celina staring at us. I started blushing much more deeply, because not only was she showing large amounts of affection for me, or at least in other peoples eyes, but Shadow was still resting his head on hers, making it seem like something really wrong. Shadow and Sarah didn't seem to notice.

**Sonic**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There was an awesomely hot girl, who looked sort of familiar, on Silver, but also Shadow was resting his head on hers, and he kept staring at us with a small smile on his face. The girl was playfully messing with his fur. Both Shadow and Silver had their shirts off and the girl was only wearing a pair of black pants and a white tank top, which one of the straps was slowly slipping down.

"Um, we wanted to make sure you guys were okay." I told them. "Uh, where's Sarah?"

"I'm right here. I didn't expect you guys to recognize me." The girl said. I recognized her voice right away, and could only stare in amazement at how hot she looked.

"Wow, you look good Sarah." Manic said, and Sarah smiled.

"Thanks Manic, though take your pictures now, as you'll probably never see this again." Sarah replied, and got up from Silver and helped him up. Amazingly, he started blushing more than he already was. Sarah looked at Shadow in a way that seemed secretive.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I asked her, and she smiled at me.

"Getting out of here." She answered, and ran off faster than I ever thought someone could move other than me and Shadow, which was saying something. We were left staring at where Sarah used to be. Except for Manic, who was staring at something on the ground. I looked to where he was, and I saw three of the long sleeved shirts we wore for school and in the breast pocket of one of them was something that looked like a locket. I picked it up and opened it. On one side was a picture of Sarah and Shadow hanging out, and she was laughing in the picture probably because Shadow was holding her by her waist and tickling her. On the other side was another picture with her, but she looked like she was about eleven years old, and there was three other hedgehogs that I didn't recognize. There was a mint green hedgehog boy in there, that had long hair for a guy, and he looked like he was twelve at that moment. The other female hedgehog, who looked like an adult, was the same color as the boy, and the other male one, who also looked like an adult, was a dark colored version of the other two unidentified hedgehogs. Sarah was the only one that didn't resemble any of the other hedgehogs, since she was a dark color with dark brown hair and brown eyes, while the other were mint green, and they had red eyes, except for the other female, who had light blue eyes. Suddenly there was a flash of black, which looked almost purple, and Sarah was in front of us again. I hid the locket.

"Came to get our stuff back." She said without looking at us. "By the way, the other picture in the locket is a picture of me with my second family. They all died. Now could you please give me my locket?" she said. I gave her a confused look, and handed over the locket.

"If you think you're sneaky, then you should think again. Here are some of your stuff guys." She said after she took the locket, and took a few keys from her pocket. She dropped them on the ground and ran off. Among the keys was a silver medallion. I recognized it as mine and picked it up. There was a note on the back.

_You're bad at keeping secrets Prince Sonic. Say hello to Prince Manic and Princess Sonia for me._

_~Sarah_

"Hey Manic, come over here." I shouted at him. He came over, and then saw the note on the back.

"So she knows, what's the big deal bro?" Manic asked me. I sighed.

**Shadow**

Sarah came back shortly with our shirts, and Silver was sitting on the couch in me and Sarah's house.

"So, whose house is this? And where are your parents?" Silver asked as Sarah handed us our shirts, put on her shirt, and started to button it.

"This house is mine and Shadow's, and we don't have any parents. Shadow's friend, Maria's grandpa, Dr. Gerald Robotnik, takes care of us since Shadow is his creation, and I'm his experimental hedgehog. Maria grew up with Shadow, and I was given back to my adoptive family. After they passed away, I came to live with Shadow, Maria, and the Doctor. Maria goes to the human high school, and won't be home for a while. Her grandpa usually doesn't come home until about 10:00, and even then he usually leaves before we wake up." Sarah told him. Silver looked at us.

"So you two live together?" he asked us. I nodded.

"We've been living together since we were twelve, and we've known each other since we can remember, so don't get any wrong ideas. We're just friends." I told him.

"I won't get any wrong ideas, I can't say much about the other guys who saw us. From their view, we're a threesome." Silver said. Sarah smiled.

"I wouldn't be surprised. It's only been a little more than a year since me and Shadow were dating." Sarah said. She started to walk up the stairs.

"Hey, where are you going?" Silver asked her.

"I'm going to change out of my uniform into something else." Sarah told him. "I'll be right back." She continued to head up the stairs. Five minutes later, she came down, dressed in a black t-shirt, black jeans, and she was wearing black fingerless gloves. Her hair was up in a ponytail, which she had braided. She sat down next to Silver, who was playing one of the many video games in our house, and she watched him play for a little. "So, what are you playing?" she asked him.

"A racing game." He answered her, keeping his eyes on the screen.

"I bet I could beat you." Sarah told him.

"I'm an expert at this by now, so I doubt that." Silver said.

"We'll see about that." Sarah said. She picked up another controller, and plugged it into the system. She waited for Silver to finish the race he was on. After he was done, Sarah waited for him to choose the course, which had a lot of obstacles and sharp turns. They waited for it to load, and as soon as they were able to, Sarah and Silver started racing. Silver got a head start, but Sarah caught up to him soon, passing the obstacles with ease. Soon, she was ahead of him, and she eventually won. She tossed the controller aside, looking bored as ever.

"Another one beaten. So Sarah, though no one knows it, how does it feel to be the most beautiful and most skilled person at school?" I asked her.

"Freaking boring. You know, I wonder if this was all part of the Ultimate Life form thing." Sarah replied.

"What Ultimate Life form thing?" Silver asked.

"Shadow was created to be the Ultimate Life form, and when they found he had weaknesses, they decided to try again. So they made a plan to make a new Ultimate Life form, and had to find a newborn of a certain bloodline, but they couldn't, so they settled for a three year old of that bloodline. And I just happened to be that three year old." Sarah told him before I could tell her to shut up. He stared at us.

"I think they altered your brain cells when they experimented on you." I said, and she just looked at me, and smiled.

"You know me, I'm never able to keep a government secret for long. Besides, Silver won't tell anyone." She said. I sighed.

"He better not. Or have you forgotten that that's the reason we had to move? It's dangerous for Gerald to keep us here, he's risking his life and Maria's." I told her.

"Yeah, they won't even try to come near us, or have you forgotten that I've been protecting you three since I started living here?" She shot back at me. "No one ever expects it to be a girl, let alone one that looks like she wouldn't hurt a fly. I've fought so many people I've lost count." Silver continued to stare.

"You can fight?" he asked Sarah. She nodded.

"As I said, not many people expect me to. Even if I do have a boyish nature, I'm still a girl, so fighting is apparently out of the question for me." Sarah told him.

"Well, I could imagine you fighting, but I guess my feelings got the better of me…" Silver said, looking off at blank space, and I saw a hint of blush creep up on his cheeks, probably from remembering what happened earlier.

"Well, even if I couldn't fight, I still have another defense." Sarah said to him, and I gave her a look that told her not to do what I knew she was thinking of. She responded by letting a small smile slip on her face. I sighed, and didn't even bother trying to say no when she reached into her pocket, quickly pulled out a gun she had stolen from the government years before, and pointed it straight at Silver head, and then her smile grew larger, looking evil. She always did this to scare people away before actually fighting them, and usually it worked. As I expected, Silver looked panicked.

"What the heck?!?!?!?! What are you doing Sarah?!?!?!?!?!?!" He said, and she laughed and lowered the gun.

"Don't worry Silver, why would I shoot you?" She said, and put the gun back in her pocket, and Silver still was breathing deeply from the shock.

"Where the heck did you get that anyways? It looks like a government gun or something." Silver said, sinking down in the couch. Sarah smiled again.

"It is a government gun. I stole it from a government agent a few years ago." Sarah told him


End file.
